bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Miecz zmieniający swoją długość?! Ichigo kontra Gin
| obrazek = 300px |kanji =伸びる刃！？一護VSギン！ |romaji =Nobiru ha!? Ichigo VS Gin! | numer odcinka =297 |rozdziały =Rozdział 398, Rozdział 399, Rozdział 400, Rozdział 401 |arc =Sztuczne miasto Karakura część 2 | poprzedni odcinek =Szokująca prawda. Tajemnicza siła Ichigo | następny odcinek =Film! Święto! Festiwal filmów Shinigami | premieraJa =16 listopada 2010 |opening =Melody of the Wild Dance | ending =Last Moment }} Rozciągające się ostrze?! Ichigo kontra Gin jest dwieście dziewięćdziesiątym siódmym odcinkiem anime Bleach. Opis Isshin i Aizen zaczynają walczyć. Aizen jest w stanie uniknąć wszystkich ciosów. W odpowiednim momencie uderza Isshina Hadō #63 Raikōhō. W tym czasie Gin mówi Ichigo, że minęło sporo czasu odkąd walczyli. Pyta go, czy to pamięta. Jednak młody Kurosaki odpowiada, że nie, Ichimaru pyta się czy to prowokacja, na co tamten wyjaśnia, że pamięta jego miecz, ale serca nie. Ichigo wyjaśnia swoją filozofię walk. Zauważa, że zwykle, podczas walki czy po walce, jest w stanie chociaż trochę dostrzec co czują, o co walczą jego przeciwnicy. Gin naśmiewa się z niego, że jest poetą, ale on opowiada, że w przypadku Ichimaru nie czuł nic. Były kapitan III Oddziału nie zwraca na to uwagi, mówi, że kiedyś był dzieciakiem, a teraz jest straszny. Następnie zauważa, że zaczyna rozumień, dlaczego Aizen jest zainteresowany Ichigo. thumb|left|Gin niszczy budynki swoim Bankai Gin zaczyna mówić o swoim Zanpakutō, pyta Ichigo, czy wie jak daleko się rozciąga. Chłopak stwierdza, że nie. Ichimaru wyjaśnia, że rozciąga się 100 razy jego normalnej długości. Kurosaki podtrzymuje swoje zainteresowanie w rozmowie, więc Gin pyta go, czy wie jak może się wydłużyć jego Bankai. Ichigo mówi, że nie przyszedł tutaj na quiz. Ichimaru jest rozczarowany odpowiedzią Ichigo i wyjaśnia, że jego Bankai może wydłużyć miecz do 13 kilometrów. Po lekkim zdumieniu chłopaka, ostrzega go, że tym razem nie będzie łatwo i uwalnia Bankai, Kamishini no Yari. Ostrza zaczyna wydłużać się w niewiarygodnym tempie niszcząc przy tym kilkanaście budynków. Ichigo z łatwością blokuje ten atak, co wywołuje zdziwienie na twarzy Gina. Kurosaki wyjaśnia, że jest oczywiste, że Bankai zatrzyma inne Bankai. Chłopak strzela Getsugą Tenshō Ichimaru jest lekko ranny, powtarza, że Ichigo jest strasznym dzieckiem. thumb|right|Ichigo i Gin w trakcie bitwy Gdzie indziej, Rangiku odzyskała przytomność i z ledwością powiedziała "Gin?. Po ataku Ichigo, Ichimaru mówi, że to jest przerażające i rozprawi się z nim póki tylko może, w przeciwnym wypadku sprawy mogą okazać się problematyczne. W międzyczasie jego miecz skurczył się do dawnej formy, co zaskoczyło młodego Kurosakiego. Były kapitan zastanawia się, co teraz ma zrobić, ponieważ jego Bankai zostało łatwo zatrzymane. Twierdzi, że raczej nie ma innego wyjścia, tylko walczyć. Rusza do ataku, Ichigo broni się. Gin mówi, że Zangetsu jest godnym podziwu mieczem, że czuje jakby miał się połamać od samego atakowania. Młodzieniec rozmyśla nad skurczeniem się miecza jego przeciwnika, że Bankai nadal jest aktywne i w każdej chwili może się wydłużyć, dlatego chce uniknąć skierowania na siebie końca miecza. Jednak dochodzi do wydłużenia Zanpakutō i Kurosaki zostaje ranny w ramię. Przedstawiciel Shinigami mówi, że najbardziej przerażającą zdolnością tego Bankai nie jest długość czy niszczycielska siła, ale jego kurczenie się. Mówi, że tłumaczenie o długości czy niszczenie miasta było bezsensowne. Było to jedynie odciągnięcie uwagi od kurczenia się. Ichimaru jest zaskoczony, że zdołał uniknąć pierwszego i drugiego ataku. Myśli, że to straszne, lecz Ichigo nie jest jeszcze wystarczająco dobry. Postanawia opowiedzieć chłopakowi o szybkości jego Zanpakutō. Klaszcze, następnie pyta się Kurosakiego czy usłyszał i wyjaśnia, że jest 500 razy szybsze. Twierdzi, że nie jest najdłuższym mieczem, ale najszybszym. Isshia z Aizenem nadal walczą. Kurosaki pyta się co się stało, ponieważ Aizen staje się coraz wolniejszy, czy już osiągnął swój limit. Tamten odpowiada, że na to wygląda, osiągnął swój limit jako Shinigami. Mówi, że jego dusza zostanie przebudowana. Sōsuke mówi, że wola Hōgyoku zaczyna rozumieć jego serce. Wracając do walki z Ginem, Ichigo stwierdza, że musi się skoncentrować i zignorować jego cięcia, Zwracać uwagę kiedy robi pchnięcia i nie pozwolić Ichimaru wymierzyć ostrza w niego. Gin udaje, że wydłuża ostrze dwa razy. Potem stwierdza, że chłopak jest zbyt skoczny. Ichigo przysięga, że połamie mu ten miecz, zachęca go do tego Gin mówiąc, że niech to zrobi, jeśli potrafi. Aizen wyjaśnia Isshinowi, że Hōgyoku posiada własną wolę. Mówi, że też o tym nie wiedział, ale dostrzegł to kiedy został jego mistrzem. Pyta się przeciwnika, jaka według niego jest wola Hōgyoku. Pyta się czy to moc zacierania granicy między Shinigami a Pustymi. Mówi, że to nieprawda, a prawdziwa wola Hōgyoku to zdolność wyrażania pragnień serc, które znajdują się dookoła niego. To szokuje Isshina. Aizen wyjaśnia, że to co się działo wokół Ichigo, Rukii i Kisuke, to wszystko dzięki niemu. Twierdzi, że jego moc została źle zrozumiana przez Uraharę, ponieważ on pragnął zacierania granicy między dwoma bytami duchowymi. A moce, które Rukia przekazała Ichigo, wróciły do niej ponieważ jej ból po zabiciu Kaiena Shiby nie zniknął. Sado i Orihime wykształcili w sobie specjalne moce, ponieważ w głębi duszy nienawidzili, że są traktowani jak bezbronni. Aizen mówi, że wiedział o prawdziwej mocy Hōgyoku, a raczej wiedział, że jego mocą nie było kontrolowanie granicy między Pustymi i Shinigami, ponieważ gdyby to była jego moc to Hirako Shinji i inni Visoredzi nigdy nie staliby się kompletni. Mówi, że Hollowfikacja ich była eksperymentem Hollowfikacyjnym jak i potwierdzeniem mocy Hōgyoku. I ten eksperyment zakończył się sukcesem. Urahra aktywował moce Hōgyoku i ewoluował Visoredów w kompletne formy. A on miał dotyczącą niego hipotezę, wysłał Kuchiki Rukię do Ichigo. Powiedział, że oczywiście w mocy Hōgyoku są ograniczenia, jego moc materializuje pragnienia serc w jego otoczeniu, jednakże jeśli obiekt nie ma wystarczającej mocy, marzenie się nie zrealizuje. Isshin jest w wielkim szoku. thumb|right|Urahara wkraczający do bitwy Nagle pojawia się jego syn i Gin, który przeprasza Aizena, że przerwał rozmowę. Ojciec rozmawia krótko z synem, który mówi, że wkrótce będzie w stanie zająć się Ichimaru. Z Hōgyoku zaczyna wydobywać się biała energia. Ichigo pyta Isshina co to jest, na co on odpowiada, że skąd ma wiedzieć, nie miał pojęcia o co chodzi, kiedy tutaj przyleciał i wciąż nie wie co jest grane. Syn dziwi się, że nie wie, przecież to ojciec walczył z Aizenem. Isshin mówi, że jeżeli chce wiedzieć to niech sam się spyta Aizena. Sōsuke, otoczony już białym gazem mówi, że Hōgyoku został trafnie nazwany, posiada moc zniszczenia ściany, która oddziela tych, którzy są bogami od tych, którzy nie są. Jednak zostaje trafiony z pocisku wystrzelonego przez Uraharę. Encyklopedia Arrancarów Gin wyjaśnia działanie swojego Bankai, Kamishini no Yari i mówi, że jest w stanie wydłużyć się do 13 kilometrów. Ichigo mówi, że 13 kilometrów jest trudne do wyobrażenia, Ichimaru mówi, że to równowartość 39 tokijskich wież lub 260 Yammych. Gin pokazuje, że może wykorzystać swoje Bankai aby wziąć rzeczy, których zapomniał, jeżeli są w odległości do 13 kilometrów od niego. W celu zademonstrowania wydłuża ostrze i przy kurczeniu na końcu pojawia się parasolka. Ichigo przyznaje, że jest bardzo wygodne. Występujące postacie Walki * Isshin Kurosaki, Kisuke Urahara i Yoruichi Shihōin kontra Sōsuke Aizen * Ichigo Kurosaki kontra Gin Ichimaru Użyte moce i techniki Użyte Kidō: * Hadō #63, Raikōhō (雷吼炮, Ryk Palącej Błyskawicy) Techniki Shinigami: * Shunpo (瞬歩, Błyskrok) (wspomnienie) Użyte Techniki: * Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Rozszarpujący Niebo Kieł Księżyca) * Nake, Benihime (啼け紅姫, Śpiewaj, Szkarłatna Księżniczko) Uwolnione Zanpakutō: Shikai: * Zangetsu (斬月, Zabójczy Księżyc) (wspomnienie) * Zabimaru (蛇尾丸, Wężowy Ogon) (wspomnienie) * Senbonzakura (千本桜, Kwiat Tysiąca Wiśni) (wspomnienie) * Benihime (紅姫, Szkarłatna Księżniczka) (wspomnienie) Bankai: * Tensa Zangetsu (天鎖斬月, Niebiański Łańcuch Tnącego Księżyca) * Kamishini no Yari (神殺鎗, Włócznia Zabójcy Bogów) Uwolnione Resurrección: * Pantera (豹王, Król Panter) (wspomnienie) Pozostałe moce: * |Buraso Derecha de Higante|po hiszpańsku i japońsku "Prawa Ręka Olbrzyma"}} (wspomnienie) * Shun Shun Rikka (盾舜六花, Sześć kwiatów tarczy hibiskusa) (wspomnienie) * 化|horōka}} (wspomnienie) Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki